Harrison Maverick
|height = |weight = |bmi = |chestsize = }} Harrison Maverick is one of the visitors of the series written by TheConeZone, Danganronpa: Crimson Fantasy and one of the participants of the mutual killing game, Killing Mansion Life. History Early Life Harrison had been very athletic and sporty back at his elementary school. He had entered many sport competitions and yet no one had appreciated his recognition. Whenever he feels sad, he can always trust his friends in his class. His friends are always the lightbulb of his life, especially his very most loved friend, Alex Jarren. He is always the first to talk to them and make him laugh, and the last to say goodbye. He thought he was going to live a healthy life, but that's when he was wrong. One of his friends, had fallen in love with them. He couldn't accept it, knowing the person that loved him wasn't the gender he thought of. This made him contemplate if he was going to turn into that or someone else is going to love him. Scared and filled anxiety. No matter what, he always reaches for his family and his friends. Not long, he realizes that he had found the solution. The solution of his anxiety. He knows who to go to when he feels empty. A solution that revolves around his most trusted friend. A wish that came true. He decides to not tell his family about this, but rather tell about a letter he's received. He receives two letters. One for him and one for Alex. The postman seemed to mistakenly put the letters in Harrison's house mailbox. Their parents read the letter for Harrison, saying that whoever wrote the letter invited them to this game event that will be held in a mansion. They assume that Alex would be involved, so they told Harrison to stick with Alex. Harrison then brought the letter to Alex, and Alex almost indefinitely accepted. Now, he starts his journey to the mansion as the Ultimate Fencer. Name and Development The name Harrison means "son of Harry", and the name Maverick means "independent, nonconformist". The character is based on one of the author's friends. The author decided to put Harrison in the fanfic because of a key point in the plot. Appearance Harrison is pale-skinned and quite skinny. He has short brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a zip up bright red hoodie with a white streak line going from the top of his shoulder all the way down his wrist. He also wears dark blue skinny jeans and white laced shoes. In addition, he wears brown fencing gloves. Personality Harrison is seemed as the athletic type and the most brave one. He is patient when it comes to insults and is never afraid to fight back. Some people respect him and is on his side, while others are just wanting to see him collapse on the ground, kneeling for help. Harrison makes sure that won't happen and stays strong, holding back his tears and always reaching out for help when he is alone or in the eyes of someone he trusts. He is sociable and is friendly to others. Fencing is one of the sports he likes, it helps him calm down and harmlessly put his anger to somebody else. One of the sports that helps him go back down his anger level. Although Harrison seems to be the most strong, patient and brave type, he still has his downsides. He can be insecure and lost. He sometimes contemplates loudly in front of others and worries to much about himself. This is all because he was diagnosed with a disorder and can only be reduced, due to his countless worrying and doubt. Although all of the troubles he's going through, he will always believe. Skills and Talent Ultimate Fencer Harrison holds the title as, the Ultimate Fencer. This showcases his skills in fencing, the sports he pursues. This makes him much more athletic and more sporty, strong and brave also. Relationships Quotes Trivia * Along with the other visitors, his picture was created thanks to Avatar Maker Charat. Navigation